The Originals: Engie's Story
by TehFallenOne
Summary: I'm the original RED Engineer. I ain't no good ol' boy from Texas. I'm an intellectual Midwestern dominator. The other Originals are Caleb the Medic and Pyro. Caleb's no sadistic German doctor and Pyro's no mentally unstable pyromaniac. *Self-Insert*
1. Chapter 1

"Sentry goin' up," I announce loudly even though I am alone. The empty halls of the RED base on the HYDRO energy plant echo with the sound of mechanical whirring. I hit the deploying sentry with my wrench to speed it up. From behind me I can hear light, rapid footsteps.

"Hey Hardhat, need a dispensah' heah'," the Scout, what was his name? Thomas? I don't know or care. I glare at him for a moment, long enough to intimidate him. _God that boy's got a hard-on for dispensers._ As the boy runs off, a slighly heavier, more paced sound of footsteps echo from the spawn. Caleb, a medic half my size walks up with his medigun out.

"Hey Eli. Let me heal you," he greets. He latches on to me and the cool, tingling sensation of the medigun makes my knees weak. _God this is so awkward. I hate that about medigun healing._

"Okay that's enough," I groan. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow, though I know he's just kidding around.

"Well then I'll see you around," he says, running towards the exit.

"The mission starts in: five… four…. three… two… one!" the Administrator, our collective boss, says exstacically, almost orgasmically. A blaring horn sounds the start of the battle. A stampede of stomping men fills the hall, from the heavy, slow plodding Heavy accompanied by: "Here I come!", to the clacking of the Spy's designer shoes. From the deliberate stomping of the Soldier, to the drunken, erattic stumble of the Demoman. I sit, waiting for an enemy to charge in. _C'mon, give me a Scout or something._ Behind me, coming from deep inside the base, the sound of rubbery footsteps echo through the hall.

"Sphhr Chrrrk," a muffled person shouts. I wheel around to see the Pyro. I wave quickly before wheeling around to the sound of footsteps to be met by the Scout, staring at me blankly.

"That Scout's a Goddamn Spah," I shout, pulling out my shotgun. I blast the Scout in the chest. The appearance of Scout melts away into a BLU Spy and he flies into the wall and flops down, dead. I face Pyro and grin. Pyro nods and leans against the wall.

"Whrrs ur?" Pyro asks. Yes, I can understand, to an extent, what Pyro. I shrug simply.

"Nothing really," I say calmly, leaning against the same wall. A Soldier fades in to sight. "Uh, left shoulder." Pyro pulls out a fireaxe and kills the Soldier, who turns into a Spy, in one hit without looking. I chuckle softly.

"Shrr, yuu phay rrmy orf two?" Pyro asks.

"Yeah, one of my favorites. The original or TFD?" I respond. I'm starting to understand better.

"TFD," Pyro responds. I give a thumbs up.

"How 'bout after the battle we system link? I've got an ethernet cable stored away somewhere," I ask.

"Yeah," Pyro responds. The radio on my helmet pings, signaling a call

"Yeah?" I say into the microphone.

"Leetle man, is safe to move up, we are holding BLU back. Move get to my location and place sentry here," Heavy shouts through the radio over gunfire. An explosion sounds off in the background, followed by Soldier screaming.

"Yeah," I respond. I hit a button on my watch and my now upgraded, dual minigun sentry folds up into a toolbox.

"Also, if you see Pyro, TELL HIM TO GET LEETLE BABY ASS OUT HERE. BLU Spy is getting crafty, took out Soldier and Demoman," Heavy yells, "Scout! Get on point leetle baby, Sasha will cover you." The radio is overcome with the sound of Heavy's minigun firing.

"Got it. C'mon Pyro," I say. Pyro nods. I sling the toolbox over my shoulder and we run out on to the field, followed shortly by Soldier and Demoman. I find the Heavy on a platform overlooking the Capture Point. He waves me over before going back to firing on the BLUs as they come out of the Spawn Room. I place the folded up sentry next to him and stand back as the marvel of technology unfolds. I pull out another toolbox, one for a dispenser and place it behind cover, near Heavy. "Dispenser goin' up." The toolbox unfolds into a dispenser.

"Heavy, I'm gonna' help Scout. Cover me," I shout over the sporadic gunfire. He gives me a thumbs up. I wait for a lull in the fighting, and then run for it. The Scout runs madly about, firing at a Sniper hidden up on a perch. The Sniper darts out from cover for a split second, long enough to blast Scout in the head. The boy falls dead with a sickening thud. I duck below the window as a bullet hits where my head just was.

"Augh, firefirefirefire," the Sniper shouts, before a wet splat echoes briefly before being swallowed up by gunfire. I look up, and sure enough, Pyro is standing in the perch, flamethrower held high.

"Thanks Pyro," I shout to Pyro, who waves in response. The point hologram displaying BLU's logo is slowly fading into RED logo. I stand unopposed on the point as Heavy and Soldier kill anybody who steps out of the Spawn. A bell on the BLU base dings.

"Success, we have captured the enemy control point," the Administrator says curtly through the intercom. I laugh and charge into the BLU Spawn to be greeted by the BLU Heavy cowering in the corner with a Scout and Medic. Chuckling, I charge up and kill them with my wrench. As I come down from my adrenaline rush, I feel a gloved hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, let's get back to the base," Pyro says, motioning to the door. We walk out to see the others celebrating. Heavy is lifting Caleb up in a bear hug shouting: "I love dis doktor!" while Spy lights up a fresh, expensive looking cigarette. Soldier juggles two grenades and a rocket while Demoman chugs down his bottle of Scrumpy. The brief celebration ends with everyone packing up and heading back to the base to eat a celebratory dinner cooked by Pyro.


	2. Chapter 2: Hanging out with Pyro

"And then I shoved wrench down his throat! I tink he was trying to call for momma but it sounded like: Ugggg! Agggg! Uhnnn," Heavy boasts proudly, slamming his fist on the table and bursting into laughter. His recklessness makes him knock over a his glass, spilling it onto his pants.

"Hey Heavy, looks like you wet yourself Lardfat," Scout taunts between laughs. I groan and slip away. I find my way to my room and grab my X-Box and Army of Two. I balance them on top of my TV and haul them down to the darkest corner of the base, where Pyro's room is. I knock on the door with my foot.

"Hey Pyro," I yell. The sound of frantic ransacking erupts before a slit in the door opens and Pyro, still in full gear, looks at me through it.

"Hey, c'mon in," Pyro says opening the door. I haul my stuff in and set it on a worn dresser. I see that pyro has set up two folding tables for us to play facing each other.

"Pyro, we'r e out of battle. No need for the flame suit," I say cordially. Pyro looks at me and I can sense discomfort. "What's the matter?"

"If it's all the same with you, I'd rather keep it on," Pyro says, twitching slightly.

"Alright then, let's game," I shout, quickly setting up the Xbox and TV. For hours upon hours we play Army of Two, having many memorable moments and great teamwork . After beating the game, we unplug the X-Boxes and TVs and put them away

"Hey, Engie. Thanks for hanging out with me. People don't talk to me, let alone hang out," Pyro says, pulling me into a stiff hug.

"Hey Pyro, guess what? We get tomorrow off, how bout I stay over?" I bring up. Pyro hugs me tighter and even lifts me up slightly. "'Kay, you can put me down now."

"Srrry," Pyro mutters. "Hey can I trust you with a secret?"

"Yeah," I respond. Pyro nods and goes into the private bathroom. After a few minutes, the Pyro's gas mask is tossed out of the bathroom, flopping against the wall. The matching flame suit, boots, and gloves follow. Out steps a woman in flame pajamas. Light brown hair, tanned skin,and a thin

build pajamas. "Pyro?"

"Yeah, but my name's Lucy," she says, sitting on her bed. "Yours?"

"Eli," I answer. "Would you like it if I left?"

"No, stay," Lucy says. "Just don't go spreading it around, none of these guys have seen a woman in years. You can sleep in the recliner."

"Kay," I say, switching off the light.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alert! Alert! Base is under attack! Repeat, base is under attack! Defend the capture point," the Administrator booms through the intercom. I jolt awake in surprise. Stiff banging echoes through the small room. I take a moment to look around, only to find that I'm alone.

"Pyro? … Lucy?" I whisper. The banging, which is coming from the door, gets louder and more powerful.

"PYRO! GET UP YOU LAZY MAGGOT! Those cowardly BLU maggots broke the ceasefire pact and attacked. Engie's got his hands full," Soldier shouts. _What the hell? That's impossible! _I take a moment to look around and see that Lucy had left her suit behind, with an unused, folded-up flame suit laying on my lap and a note. _Taking over for you. Have fun- L._ I chuckle at this. I quickly put the flame suit on over my coveralls and seal on the gas mask.

"Coming," I shout, though I know my voice is muffled. I grab the flamethrower, shotgun, and homemade fire axe off of the wall mount, and open the door.

"Next time I expect you to be out before I come within a mile of your door maggot. Go assist Engie," Soldier barks. I nod, not bothering to say anything. I run up several flights of stairs, the weight of the flame suit making me tired. By the third flight, I'm practically dragging myself. _How does she do it? _I finally make it to the top floor and pull myself around the corner to find a mirror image of me upgrading a sentry.

"Boo," I say flatly. The other me turns around and laughs.

"I see you finally got up lazy. Bet you're glad I took over your spot for ya'," they say in my voice.

"How in the hell did you pull that off?" I ask.

"I'm a Pyro. I kill Spies, sometimes even take their equipment. That one Spy from the other day was nice enough to 'donate' his disguise kit for science," Lucy, who takes off her disguise for a moment, says jokingly. I shake my head at the terrible joke.

"Alert! BLU has gotten inside the base," the Administrator yells. Around a distant corner, Sniper runs by, firing his SMG blindly. A BLU Scout follows him. Even though he's out of sight, Sniper's fate is obvious, from the sound of metal colliding with bone.

"Good job boyo. That's a good lad," a Demoman shouts. I slink up to the corner and take a peek. The BLU Demo has his Scout in a headlock, giving him a playful noogie. The Scout notices me and charges, bat brandished. I bring my flamethrower to bear, and before the Scout can even say "Bonk", he's a pile of melted flesh on the ground. The Demo stares at me with an expression of what can only be described as pure, uncontrollable, drunken, rage. He charges me with a battered wooden shield, knocking the flamethrower from my hands, and the shotgun from my gun sling. I pull out the axe, and he matches with a claymore. I can faintly hear a whisper of "heads" and an aura of dread and fear washes over me. I backpedal hoping to get him within range of the sentry, but he grabs me by the grenade belt. He head butts me, cracking the lenses of my gas mask. I'm slammed against the wall and punched in the face, breaking the lenses and sending glass into my eyes. I shove him back and try to get to the safety of the sentry. Just outside of its effective range, a sharp pain hits my stomach. I look down to see the claymore shoved through my stomach. As the blade is pulled out, I fall to the floor. The pain is unbearable. _Oh God, just let me die quickly. PLEASE! _I try to drag myself the last few inches to possible survival, leaving a mixed trail of blood and stomach acid, which burns away slowly at my flame suit. I'm roughly flipped onto my back and I can see the Demoman, a sadistic smile on his face as he raises his sword to finish me off. _Let it be quick Cyclopes. _A quick beep echoes through the hallway, and the Demoman looks up, eye wide in fear and shock. His body is riddled with fifty caliber bullets. It looks just like in the movies: arms flailing, blood spraying. The whole deal. As the Demoman falls to the floor, I look up and faintly see Lucy, out of her disguise, staring over me with tears in her eyes. She's yelling something, but I can't hear what. My ears are just ringing in gut wrenching pain. I reach up and wipe the tears from her eyes shortly before blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! You awake in there?" a voice, barely audible, echoes. My vision slowly fades in, but keeps blurring in and out. I can't move. Something has my body pinned down. From the sounds around me, I'm in some sort of liquid.

"Don't bother. He's probably still out cold," another voice, I can recognize it, says. _Caleb! Get me out of here!_ I try to speak, but instead, I start gagging. A tube is stuck down my throat, forcing oxygen and nutrients into my body. My vision comes into focus and I fully take in my surroundings. I'm in a respawn pod, where they hold people for when their matching class out on the field dies. I'm in full Pyro gear, even a fully repaired gas mask, with the tube stuck into the filter over the mouth. _Wait… Did I die? Am I a clone? What in hell is going on?_

"Can we at least check on him?" Lucy asks. Sadness and guilt soaks her voice. Caleb sighs, and the sound of medical gloves against plastic keys answer her question. The pod starts moving and a bright light shines through the darkness as the wall opens up to reveal the spawn room. The pod comes up to Lucy and Caleb, who are both looking up at me, waiting for something to happen. I try to struggle against the restraints, but all I can do is smack my head on the sides of the pod. "Look! He's awake!"

"Calm down Pyro. I'm going to let him out, slowly. Rise 'n shine Eli," Caleb says. The liquid drains from the pod and the tube is pulled slowly from my throat. I nearly vomit as it brushes against my uvula for half a minute. Finally the pod splits open and the restraints come off. I fall to the ground limply, but manage to stumble to my feet. I rip the gas mask off of my head and throw it across the room as the sterile reek of the liquid from the pod makes me vomit. After my body empties itself, I drag myself out of the initial spawn, into the locker room. Lucy pulls me into a protective hug as she tears up.

"Engie… Eli, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I should've just let you do your own job. It should've been me with a sword through my stomach. I should've been in that Goddamn pod," she sniffles. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close.

"It's okay Lucy. It's okay. I don't blame you," I whisper into her ear. She starts to choke up and she hides her face in my shoulder.

"No. It's not okay. I nearly got my only friend killed, just because I tried to have a little fun," she mutters.

"Lucy, look at me. I'm not angry, I don't blame you. You shouldn't eat yourself up over something that isn't your fault. Please, I don't want to lose another friend," I say, wiping tears from her eyes as I try to fight back my own tears.

"Y-You mean, you really don't blame me?" she asks.

"Never," I whisper, pulling her closer. She snuggles into my chest, looking up at me with comforted grey eyes.

"Thank you," she whispers, resting up against me.

"Ahem. Not to ruin this touching moment, but we should get you to your room. Let the scar tissue heal, give you time to regain control of your bowels," Caleb interjects.

"Wait, what?" I mutter, looking at him with a bewildered expression.

"You were stabbed in the abdomen, right through your small intestine. Muscles have healed from your time in the pod, but it's going to be uncontrollable for a while," he says.

"Fine," I mutter. He escorts me back to my room. Tacked onto the door are four cards, all reading "get well soon" on the covers. I pull one down, which is a comedy that says _I heard you got laid up. No, was it laid down? Laid out? Either way, you got laid. Wait… That didn't sound right. Get well soon, Engineer. Your friends, Scout and Demoman. _Another one has a photo of the team posing for the recruitment videos and has a simple "get well soon" signed by Soldier and Sniper. The third has a chocolate bar in it and is signed by Heavy. It reads _I will kill all little Demomen in your honor. _The last one has an expensive looking Italian cigar and is simply signed in fancy cursive by Spy. A smile crosses my face as I frame the photo and put the chocolate bar in my mini-fridge. I place the cigar on top of the fridge and stretch out on my bed.

"Eli, do you mind if I stay with you?" Lucy asks sheepishly. I respond with a warm smile.

"Of course not, make yourself at home," I reply. She takes a seat next to my bed and turns on the TV. We flip through channels until we find something that we both like, police shows! Minutes turn to hours and the day passes by quickly. I slowly drift asleep. I am awoken an hour later to find that Lucy is subconsciously holding my hand as she sleeps. I smile and soon fall back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Light shines through the old fashioned wooden shutters on my window, catching me in the eye. I awake with a jolt, reaching for the nearest weapon I can find. I soon facepalm for being foolish and place my backup .44 on my dresser.

"Talk about early stages of post-traumatic-stress-disorder," I mutter to myself, putting on my welding goggles and hardhat. Knowing that the next area to attack has many caves, I strap on a mining light to my hardhat. My eyes travel to the chair beside my bed, only to see Lucy isn't there. _Wha…? _I brush it off, figuring that she's probably in the mess hall. I walk down, if the strange hobble from having a numb torso, arms, and legs can be called walking. I stumble into the mess hall, where all of the guys are situated around the one large table.

"Ah! Leetle man! Ees good dat you are walking. I vas very worried," Heavy says warmly, motioning for me to sit next to him and Caleb. As I sit down, Heavy puts a bowl of cereal, looks like… FiberOne, in front of me. "Doktor recommend you take in much fiber."

"Thanks big guy," I say, patting the kindhearted man on the back.

"Ees no trouble. Hate to see good men die. I vas Lieutenant Commander in Red Army during Vorld Var Two. I lose many men in Stalingrad. All of them good friends. Even I barely made it out alive, tried to kill General Amsel, man who orchestrated attack, sniper named Dimitri along with my own brother beat me to punch. I lose many, many more in Seige of Berlin. Vant to see as many men as possible go home to families. Help others do vat I cannot," Heavy whispers. He started to zone out, tears pooling in the giant's grey eyes. I put my arm around Heavy's shoulder as he starts to cry silently. "Nazi's keel my father and mother. Father played in orchestra. To Germans, it vas defiance, so they keel him after big, big recital, for everyone to see. Mother vas in wrong place in wrong time, they just shoot her for having bread for my family. In her memory, I name minigun after her," He continues to cry, his nose trickling with snot. He soon regains his composure and gives me a light pat on the back.

"Can't you go see your brother?" I ask. He sniffles, then looks down at me sadly.

"He vas field commander of special ops task after war. He go to recover defected Nazi scientist. His name was Viktor, never came home," he mutters, eyes heavy with greif. "Everyone in unit there die. Even Dimitri."

"What was Dimitri like?" I question, hoping to get some good memories out of the gentle giant.

"Vas very reserved man. Never hear him talk, just take orders. He vas the one who put flag of the motherland on the Reichstag. All but him and Viktor die in attacking the Reichstag. I liked him, nice fellow, despite being so quiet," he says, some vibrance coming to his eyes. He wipes his face with the back of his gloved hand. I hear a muffled voice to the opposite side of me.

"Hey Eli! Glad to see you're up," Lucy chirps happily, fully clad in her gear.

"Da! Hello leetle one, vould you like to hear war story before battle?" Heavy asks. I look at Heavy, then at Lucy, who shugs as if "why not?"

"Da, dees is doozy. So it vas seelow heights, ve haf to battle through an asylum…"


	6. Chapter 6

**To: The Doc. I see where you are coming from, and I think that's a clever idea. However, I personally would see this story's Heavy is put in a more "sane" sense and I thought that if I was going to make a CoD reference that who I made a reference to that the character who makes it be like the mention character, and I drew the similarities between my Heavy and Reznov.**

The battle to capture the Warehouse is about to start, me in full Pyro gear alongside Lucy, who is wearing a flame design hoodie pulled up from under her asbestos suit. In my hands, I have my shotgun. To the other side of me are Heavy and the new Engineer. He was a momma's boy, bit of a softie too. He had a teddy bear stuffed into his ammo pouch and he was jittery as a hamster on coffee. He gives a nervous smile; _green as fuckin' grass._ Heavy gives thumbs up as he spools up his minigun, an evil smile on stuck to his face. The administrator counts down the time until the mission in her own little orgasmic way. We charge out of the spawn as the countdown reaches zero.

"Start crying leetle men!"

"Cowboy up!"

"Hrr hrr hrr!"

"Let's burn the bastards!"

We charge out of the base. Heavy meets up with Caleb and they take the main tunnel while Lucy flanks around through the side passage. I sneak through the vents, keeping in radio contact with Lucy and Heavy. As I pause to contact Lucy after hearing a fusillade report of two miniguns, I feel an invisible force brush against me.

"Spy," I shout instinctively, swinging the stock of my shotgun towards a shimmering blue patch of air. A BLU Spy appears, falling dead. _Holy shit! Am I that strong?_ Staring at the corpse for a moment, I scratch my head quizzically before moving on. I continue on through the vents and find myself standing on an awning. A BLU Demoman is lying on the awning, three empty bottles surrounding him. I try to tiptoe past him, hoping I don't shake the rinky-dink aluminum awning. As my foot comes down near his hand, his eye snaps open and stares at me uncaringly.

"Just do it! I lost me best mate! One a ya' flaming bastards killed 'im," he groans drunkenly. Taking full account of his features, I recognize him as being the one that nearly killed me. _How in the name of unholy fuck! _Rage starts to swell in my body. My fists are clenched, teeth clamping down so hard I feel a molar chip, and a heart like a brick. My vision turns red as the rage overwhelms me.

"Get up you miserable bastard! See if you honor your lost friend's memory, or join him in the Great Hereafter!" I shout, ripping off my gas mask and throwing it at him.

"Oi! Did ya' not just hear me!" he retorts.

"You want your payback? Well I ain't dead, I'm standing right here!" I yell. I toss aside my shotgun and pull out a fire ax. It takes a full minute for this to register in his mind, but when it does; he's up on his feet with his shield and claymore out.

"You're not gonna' survive this!" he shouts. He lets out a drunken roar and charges with his sword.


	7. Chapter 7

I twist out of the path of the blade, narrowly dodging the Demoman's drunken assault. I swing my axe downwards, slicing his cheek open with the pointed end. My reward is the broad side of his claymore in my ribs. I smash against a wall, but slide under the Demoman's legs when he tries to run me through. Using too much speed, I nearly slide off of the awning, dropping my axe in the process. _Shit!_ As I wheel around to face the Demoman, who's sword is stuck in the wall, I hear a loud crackling behind me.

"Did you forget about me?" the BLU Spy yells. As the Spy brings his arm down to backstab me, I grab him by the wrist and put him in an armlock. The Demoman pulls his blade out of the wall and wildly swings his blade around, which slices the Spy in half instead of me. The Demoman takes a moment to steady his blade, but it takes less than that for me to grab the Spy's knife and stab the Black Scottish Cyclops in the heart.

"You'll be seeing the Scout soon," I whisper in the dying Scotsman's ear. I pull the knife out of his chest and he goes limp, rolling down the awning to a bone crunching death. I walk to the edge of the awning, being sure to stomp on the dead Spy's head. "Thanks," I say, dropping the dead man's knife on his corpse. I grab my shotgun and drop down, using the dead Demoman to cushion my fall. I see that Lucy is covering the new Engie as he sets up a teleporter. Looking to the capture point, I see Caleb and Heavy. The large man is taking a serious beating from a soldier's rockets. I pull my flamethrower out of its sling on my back and put my finger on the auxillary trigger. I run into the fight, airblasting the enemy Soldier's rockets back at him. I see a crit rocket launching towards a severely wounded Heavy. Adrenaline kicks in and time slows down.

"Doktor, run!" Heavy shouts, shoving Caleb away from the capture point. I dive in front of the rocket, and fire an airblast, but it misses and I fall to the ground unceremoniously, the rocket sneaking under my leg. Heavy spreads out his arms and shouts, "I'm coming Viktor!" I try to make a last second save, but alas, my airblast misses. The rocket collides with Heavy's chest, blasting the bear of a man to pieces. I wheel around and pull my .44 Magnum, which had been tucked into my belt this entire time, out. I sight in the Soldier quickly, and before he can say "maggot", a bullet punches through his helmet and into his brain. The psycotic "WWII vet" falls dead, which causes his team's Scout, Pyro, and Engineer to scramble. Caleb latches his medigun onto me and joins me on the point, accompanied by Lucy and the new Engie. The point is captured in the blink of an eye.

"C ongradulations, you have captured the control point!" the Administrator laudes, a pre-recorded bout of applause plays through the speakers throughout the battlefield. As the rest of the team charges into the enemy base, the Scout lingers to stare at me. He pulls a camera out of his satchel. I cover my face with my hand as he tries to snap a picture of me.

"Dammit! Thought I'd had it. Coulda' got that good Aussie liquor," he groans as his camera spits out a picture of my hand.

"Aussie liquor?" I question, raising an eyebrow. "What Aussie liquor?"

"We got a betting pool set up. The entire team. Sniper bid in with some good hooch," the scrawny Bostonian says offandedly. I facepalm, shaking my head. Lucy joins the convesation out of nowhere.

"Tell them bastards to mind their own goddamn business!" she shouts, pulling out a sledgehammer.

"What was that mumbles? Mrh mrh mrh I'm dumb? Ha ha ha, ha ha ha. Yeah, yeah," Scout taunts, his face bright red from laughing hard. Lucy and I look at each other, then back at the Bostonian. "Wha? No no no! Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!"

"I regret everything! I regret everything I've ever done!"

"Heeeeeeelp!"

"Doc! C'mon, man! Help me!"

"Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain!Pain! Pain!"

"!"


End file.
